


Smooth

by Shotgunpicksthemusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s overtones, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgunpicksthemusic/pseuds/Shotgunpicksthemusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was supposed to know. This was Dean’s secret, his own little dirty pleasure. He’d never once slipped up, never once let anyone, not Dad, not Sam, catch him. Until now, and god damn it, why did it have to be Cas, of all people who found him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and kudo. Y'all rock!

 

No one was supposed to know. This was Dean’s secret, his own little dirty pleasure. He’d never once slipped up, never once let anyone, not Dad, not Sam, catch him. Until now, and god damn it, why did it have to be Cas, of all people who found him?

So, while he stood there, pretty damn sure his whole body was bright red from embarrassment, his mind scrambled to come up with some sort of excuse, some reason why.

’ _I got nothing_.’ Complete panic, and he wanted to dive under the bed, melt into the floor. Awkwardly, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, willing himself to disappear.

“Dean.”

Just that one word, in that deep voice sent shivers down his spine, raising goose flesh on his skin. He opened his eyes and looked Cas straight in the eyes. His mouth parted and his breath came out in a soft sigh. Cas very pointedly looked him up and down, and Dean swore he couldn’t flame any redder. When Cas moved forward, he started to take a step back, but Cas shook his head and Dean stopped, licking his lips.

Cas walked completely around him. He felt like his skin was on fire, like every nerve ending was screaming, and oh, did his body like this. His cock, already half hard from the satin of his panties, grew fully hard, jutting out from his body, soaking the front of the panties with precum.

He jumped, a meep that he’d deny to his dying day escaping, when Cas dipped a finger in the back band of his panties, rubbing his thumb against Dean’s skin. He began to breathe harder, clenching his hands at his thighs, not sure of where they were going, but damn it, he was enjoying the ride so far. Cas pulled the band back and let it go with a snap, causing Dean to gasp and his cock to throb.

Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and turned him, smiling at him. Dean offered a weak smile in return. Tilting his head, Cas lifted one eyebrow, a silent question.

’ _Is this okay?_ ’

Dean nodded. Living out one of his fantasies? Hell yes. He never thought he’d get the chance, and Cas was offering it without all the emotional talk. Which they’d get to, Dean was certain, but right now, that was the furthest thought from his mind.

He allowed Cas to turn him again, gently guiding him to the bed. Nervous anticipation made his knees weak and he stumbled, grateful when Cas’s hands tightened on his shoulders, supporting him. He swallowed hard but obeyed when Cas brought him to the edge of the bed, pushing down, then on his head so he knelt, head resting on the comforter, bent over the edge. Cas moved his hands up to either side of the bed.

“Keep them there.”

Dean could only nod, almost panting now with want. His cock brushed the comforter and he whined. A soothing hand was laid on his back, stroking the naked skin, and Dean could only think that he was happy he’d taken a shower before indulging in his panty kink because Cas was moving those panties down, stroking his ass, kneading and massaging, spreading his cheeks open.

Dean spread his legs slightly, mouth open, hands clenched in the fabric cover. He let out a choked cry when he felt the first brush of a tongue on his ass and his hips jerked forward, rubbing his cock against the bed.

Cas gave a small snort of laughter and bent his head again, licking a broad stripe against Dean’s skin. He took his time, sucking, licking, finally slipping his tongue inside. Dean wriggled on the bed, rocking back and forth, alternating shoving back against Cas’s tongue and seeking friction against his cock. He was almost sobbing, his fingers twisting in the fabric, his whole body sliding back and forth. He had a good momentum going so he was caught out when Cas suddenly stopped and he groaned, turning to glare at him.

Cas smiled reassuringly, keeping one hand on his back and rubbing gently as he fumbled in the bag next to the bed. He seemed to find what he was looking for, and at the first feel of slick fingers against his ass, Dean knew that Cas had found his lube. He giggled a bit, cherry flavored, cherry pie, but was soon gasping when that oh, so talented tongue was back, this time with a finger added.

Dean rutted shamelessly against the bed, guttural sounds and filthy words spilling from his mouth. When Cas hit his prostate, that was it, and he yelled, face buried in the comforter, hands white knuckled at his side, rising off his knees slightly as he came, harder than he’d done in a while.

He lay boneless and panting, sagging against the bed, feeling cool air brush his ass and trying to process what had happened. Cas was back and used a warm, wet cloth to wipe Dean up, pulling him to a standing position. Dean rested against him, unprotesting, letting Cas pull his panties up and wrap his arms around him. The stimulation of clothes against naked skin was almost too much, but it felt good and Dean nuzzled Cas’s neck, laughing.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice was concerned.

“I’m good, Cas, I really am. Thank you.” Dean pulled away just enough to kiss Cas deeply, licking at his lips until he opened. He grinned against his mouth. "I loved this, and I need you, and I really want to continue this.“

“So do I,” Cas responded. ”And I really hope you continue to wear these,” Cas said, running a finger under the edge of the panties, causing Dean to suck in a breath. ”But why were you laughing?”

"Because,” Dean said, grinning widely, “that was Sam’s bed.”


End file.
